


Unexpected Encounter

by Faeralyn



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Gen, One-Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeralyn/pseuds/Faeralyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is a traveler who one day wonders into an enchanted forest and meets a beautiful elf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Encounter

(Y/n) didn't really have a home. They traveled often. They would stay at an inn, camp out, or sleep wherever They could find shelter for the night. This is the type of lifestyle they preferred. There are so many wonders in the world and they wanted to see as many as they could. 

The enchanted forests were their favorite. Whenever they wandered in them, they felt as if they truly belonged. They preferred to travel alone. It was far more relaxing this way. Having a companion would be too distracting. They wanted to concentrate on the beauty of nature around them.

It was an early spring morning. The air was a bit chilly and (y/n)'s boots creaked the surface of the leaves that littered the path. Small dew drops on petals and leaves looked like precious pearls. As they marched deeper into the forest, they heard the melodious voice of a woman. She seemed to welcome the sun with her sweet notes.

(Y/n) walked closer to get a better look at the woman. When they finally got a good look at her, they froze. She had a haunting ethereal beauty. Her skin was fair and her pointed ears slightly poked out of her golden tresses.

(Y/n) just stood there for awhile admiring her beauty. However, it seemed that she had finally noticed them.

She blinked a few times, not expecting them to be standing there. But then she smiled warmly and greeted them.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello.." (Y/n) smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I was exploring the forest when I heard you singing... You have a lovely voice." 

A small blush formed on her cheeks and the smile never left her face. "Thank you. And don't worry about it. We don't get many visitors in this forest so I don't mind the company." 

She sat down on a moss covered rock and motioned for you to join her. "My name is Lucy. Please, come sit." 

You happily accepted her offer. From there, the two of you sat and talked for hours. She truly was a kind soul. Her beauty radiated from within. You could see she was very compassionate, caring, and intelligent.

Maybe having a travel companion wouldn't be so bad after all...


End file.
